User blog:ARavenInATree/Lance's Past
Lance was born in the Fierce-dog breeding facility that later flooded and stranded him and several other dogs in the forest. Being born with two other brothers, he was very competitive and always fighting with his brothers Harley and Pollux for his father, Brute's attention. A little backstory for Brute: He was chosen to breed with Mercy because she was a powerful, fierce female doberman that was bound to produce strong pups. For the most part, their relationship was healthy. Despite being forced together for the purpose of breeding, Lance's parents did care for deeply for each other, but in a platonic way rather then romantic. They were as close as brother and sister, and their friendship only strengthened when Lance, Harley, and Pollux were born. Brute was a doting, but serious father with high expectations, while Nyra was less strict but harsher when the pups made a mistake. Lance's youth was relatively normal. He grew up training with the longpaws, horse-playing with his brothers, and generally living the happy, normal life. However, when he was 8-9 months old, his brother Pollux was the first of his generation to be chosen to be sold as a K-9. Lance grew jealous that his brother was picked first and resolved to meet any challenge that came across his path. If one of his friends could jump ten feet, he would work until he could do twenty. He never backed down from a challenge, and sometimes it got him in trouble, especially with Nyra, who later ended up being Ace, Opal, and Hazel's mother. Nyra was one of the newest dogs bought from a professional doberman breeder. She had an entirely different childhood, one were training began when she was only four months old. Because of this, she was quiet, and unapproachable in a haughty sort of fashion. However, she was also shy and anxious around strangers, and tended to avoid the other dogs. Harley was instantly smitten with her and spent hours trying to convince her to be his mate. Lance saw Nyra as a challenge, one in which he was determined to beat his brother in. So he began courting Nyra as well, even though he didn't feel romantically towards her. Eventually, Harley wins her over and he and Nyra become mates. Soon, Nyra becomes pregnant and Lance grows to resent Harley's happiness. He sees it as a daily reminder that he had lost a competition to his brother. Not long after, he was paired with Bluebell (Mince's mother) and had his own litter. However, he barely paid attention to his pups and usually spent time with Nyra and her son. He grew to like Ace and thought of him as a son more then his own pups. A few months after Lance's pups were born, Harley is sold as a guard dog. With his brother out of the way, he begins courting Nyra again, but she didn't return his affections. One night, after Nyra rebuffed his advances again, they got into a fight that ended up killing her. Horrified with what he had done, Lance blamed it on wild animals and nobody suspected him. However, the guilt grew inside him. Eventually, he began manifesting his self-loathing as jealousy and bitterness towards dogs who had everything handed too them (such as Scarlet) and eventually, his negative feelings turned into hatred. Lance became a bitter, unsympathetic dog who was indifferent to the hardships of others. Lance rarely displayed empathy towards others and insisted that they didn't know what "real" suffering was. When the facility flooded (about a year after he murdered Nyra) he was stranded in the forest and joined a pack that rallied around Linux. However, when he saw that Scarlet was being favorited yet again, and his bitterness grew. He began to think of Linux as nothing more then another challenge and was determined to beat him. Eventually took over his spot as Alpha, which leads us to the events of "Wild Pack Part 7". Category:Blog posts